Permission?
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Background for most youthful friends. Kimimaro wasn't even supposed to be there. AU rated M for a reason. Yaoi you have been warned.


**WARNING: this is a yaoi fic, a very graphic yaoi fic. If that is not your thing, then back away slowly. **

**A/N: after I finished **_**Most youthful friends**_**. The idea of KimiLee started bouncing around in my head, so this is kind off a background fic for that one. My very first attempt at full blown graphic yaoi so bare with me, cause seriously it took me two hours to stop blushing and pull my courage together long enough to write the c- word. Imagine how long it took me to write the rest of it. So please no flames.**

**In this one Lee and Kimimaro are being... intimate, with Lee flashing back to some stuff that happened, warning signs that he ignored that lead to what happened in **_**Most youthful friends**_**. My apologies for faulty grammar, spelling and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Lee moaned and arched his back off the bed as cold hands fluttered across his bare chest. The hands slid down to the waistband of his pants gently tugging the material down, urging them around and off his hips. After he was freed from his pants thin lips slowly trailed from his hips, across his chest and up his neck towards his ear. He shivered when a wet and hot tongue glided over and teeth nipped at the shell. Hot breath brushing over his ear as his soon to be lover spoke.

"Are you ready?" The words were followed by his head reaching lower and licking along Lee's jaw and down to his neck. He sucked at a spot just below Lee's ear, holding on to the other male as he grinded their hips together. Rubbing his clothed erection against Lee's exposed one.

Lee moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the pale man's waist. He wrapped his arms around the others neck gripping his hair tightly as waves of pleasure drifted over him. "Yes." He gasped when he felt teeth bite down a little bit too hard, before a mouth started licking and sucking at the wound.

Five months. That's all it took for Rock Lee to fall in love with one Kaguya Kimimaro. It had been a chance meeting really, you could almost say a sheer stroke of luck. Now as Lee thought back to the events of that day he found himself almost repeating his long lost friend Neji's philosophy on destiny.

Lee whimpered when he felt a sudden loss of heat and opened his eyes. Kimimaro was standing at the edge of the bed taking off his own pants, he then got back onto the bed and crawled until he was over Lee, a look of concern on his flushed face. "Are you sure?"

Lee smiled softly and reached up to thread his fingers through white hair, he pulled gently until Kimimaro moved with the hand. He placed a kiss on the other, "I would not be here if I was not."

If there was one thing that Lee absolutely adored about his boyfriend it was his compassion although many people including his uncle Gai couldn't see it, Lee knew it was there.

Of course uncle Gai was never very fond of Kimimaro, he was always saying how there was something off about him. But Lee doesn't care he knows his uncle is just protective of him and would probably never approve of anyone he started dating.

Slick fingers moved over Lee's entrance, he gasped at the sensation and inadvertedly moved back urging the fingers to plunge in. Meanwhile Kimimaro was a blanket of heat on his back, kissing and licking his shoulder. Just then he whispered something that Lee couldn't hear.

"Wha- ahh...uh." It was a strange feeling, having something down there. And of course it hurt, Lee knew that there was going to be some level of pain after all the muscles down there weren't really meant to be stretched, but he wasn't going to show it. He didn't want to scare Kimimaro into thinking he hurt him.

Up till now, Lee was a virgin. When he first started dating Kimimaro he assumed that it would stay that way for at least a year, seeing as how he wanted to be sure that whoever he gave himself to would really be his most special person. Unfortunately after five months of fevered touches, heated make-out sessions, the occasional dry hump and fellatio all of which would happen at completely random times of the day resulting in many public and embarrassing situations. Including the time that Ten Ten and uncle Gai walked in on them at three o'clock in the afternoon, in the back of uncle Gai's car, with neither one wearing clothes.

And to think that all started with Kimimaro stopping by and offering to help Lee carry some boxes to the parking lot.

In short, they realised a long time ago that it wasn't enough and all those stolen moments were just making matters worse.

Another finger slid in and Lee arched his back trying to adjust to the intruding fingers. They curled and moved inside of him until...

"Uhhh!" Lee saw stars, his head fell forward and his arms grew a little weaker.

"What... was- that!" He said in between panting breathes. He felt Kimimaro smile against his skin just before he started hitting the same spot over and over again.

"Ah...more..." Lee gasped and moaned, the feeling was overwhelming it quickly started mixing in with the previous pain, causing an internal battle of his senses that was driving him crazy. He began moving back against those fingers wanting to feel more.

Lee could feel Kimimaro start to get impatient as he hit that spot just a little bit harder. The pale man's erection started throbbing against Lee's legs, demanding attention.

Why hadn't they done this months ago?

Well at first it was because Lee wasn't sure. It never really came up during conversation so the first two months it was like they were sort of dancing around the issue. But as those moments alone started getting unbearable Lee decided it was time to discuss it.

Even though it was clear that Kimimaro was having the same problem, he insisted that they wait. Infact the white haired male said something about 'needing permission'. Admittedly that seemed like an odd thing to say, but then again he had spoken to uncle Gai about his...situation. Maybe that's what he meant, but he once told Lee that he wasn't a virgin. And as far as Lee knew Kimimaro didn't have any family.

Whenever Lee would ask him about it he would fall silent and suddenly pull him into a tight embrace, one that would usually last for several minutes. But Lee didn't mind he realised that it was a sensitive subject that he wasn't ready to talk about yet so he decided not to push.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Lee let out a dissatisfied whimper.

"Please..."

How they even landed in this position was a mystery. Kimimaro wasn't even supposed to show up that day, if Lee remembered correctly their next date was only a few days from now.

But that evening when Lee was busy preparing dinner there was a loud knock at the door and his doorbell was pressed repeatedly. When he opened the door he found Kimimaro standing on the other side with a bright smile on his face. Lee had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when he realised that it really was his boyfriend standing there with an enormous smile on his face he stood still feeling a little confused.

"Good evening Kimi-kun, are you feeling alright. You are not sick are you?"

"He says its alright, we have his permission." There's a tone Lee wasn't used to hearing, was he excited? Lee was even more confused than before.

"His permission? Permission for what and from wh-" but before he could finish his sentence he was slammed against the wall with another mouth swallowing his surprised yelp.

"AHHH!" Lee screamed, its true what they say the first thrust is the most painful. "ahh...ah.." His mouth was wide open and he stopped breathing for a moment.

Kimimaro started patting Lee's sides cooing in his ear as he made tiny thrusts inching in so he wouldn't hurt the man below him. Once he filled the other to the hilt he stopped and waited for Lee to adjust, leaving open mouthed kisses along his shoulders and neck.

That was definitely much bigger than two fingers, Lee's world was spinning. By now he had collapsed into the bed with only Kimimaro holding him up. He weakly pushed himself up fingers clinching in the sheets beneath them. After making sure that he was as comfortable as he was going to get he spoke.

"I am ready." Taking his cue, Kimimaro moved slowly still weary of the pain he might be causing Lee. But Lee was tight, very tight and it took every shred of self control he had to not mindlessly slam into him.

Long slow strokes, Lee felt tremors going up his spine as pain filled pleasure drifted through him. He could feel Kimimaro fighting against his restraint, trying to hold back for his sake. But that's not what he wanted.

He lifted his hand feeling the other arm buckle and shake under his weight, grabbing onto the mans hair he pulled until Kimimaro's head was resting on his shoulder near his ear. "I want to see you...please." He whispered pushing back onto the other male earning a deep groan.

Kimimaro pulled out and Lee whimpered at the loss of fullness. He was gently spun around and pulled into the pale mans lap, Lee saw what was possibly the hottest thing he ever has and probably will see in his entire life.

Kimimaro was sitting up his back was resting against the headboard, his entire body was flushed with beads of sweat running down his sides, his lips were bruised and slightly swollen while emerald eyes were glazed over glowing with intense lust. But what really got Lee's attention was Kimimaro's member, he thought it was big the first time he saw it. But after having it inside him and seeing it now, he was beginning to seriously reconsider what he was about to do.

Before Kimimaro could move, he lunged forward catching his lips with his own. The taller males hands drifted up to cup Lee's face with the ravens hands resting on his shoulders.

Lee moved himself forward, positioning the entrance of his hole in the right spot his legs on either side of him. He pulled away and gazed into the emerald pools in front of him.

"I love you." Kimimaro's eyes went wide and when he saw the position that Lee was in they went wider still. Before he could stop the raven, Lee took a deep breath and impaled himself on Kimimaro's cock.

He came down hard and before he could adjust himself Kimimaro hit his prostate on first contact, making him throw his head back with a scream. He pulled up and repeated the action feeling the initial pain fade into nothing and be replaced with overwhelming pleasure. "Ahh...un..haah...ah-Ah!"

Kimimaro's eyes rolled into the back of his head and only came back after his head painfully connected with the head board, leaving a small dent in the wood. He gripped Lee's hips to try and steady him. Lee was moaning loudly arching his body into him moving at a steady yet growing pace in and out.

"Feels...so good!" Lee pulled himself forward, tightly wrapping his arms around the others shoulders. He kept moving up and down urging his lovers cock to hit his sweet spot hard over and over and over again. Lee was consumed in a delicious haze, he never wanted this feeling to end.

In his pleasure filled state he briefly noted that his head was against Kimimaro's neck and let one of his hand trail to the tattoo that was on his chest just below his neck.

Once when he asked him about it Kimimaro said that it was a symbol of his enlightenment and loyalty. Yet another weird comment but Lee let it slide after all that could mean a number of things, besides he had long since made peace with his boyfriends odd tendencies. They just make him more interesting.

"Fuck..." Lee almost laughed, that was probably the first time he had ever heard Kimimaro curse. It sounded very strange. That wasn't the last time he cursed though.

As Lee groaned, moaned and hissed in his ear Kimimaro felt pleasure and lust override his senses and he snapped. He flipped them over so that the raven was on his back. Without missing a beat he started pounding into the body beneath him gripping Lee's hips tightly as he drove himself deeper and deeper.

The raven felt like he was being torn apart, but under No circumstances was he going to call stop. Lee knew that it was going to be a very painful morning when he woke up the next day. But as Kimimaro slammed into him with those devinely vicious attacks on his prostate getting stronger.

"More! Ahhh...Harder. Harder!-" he just didn't care.

"Ah... Fuck...Lee!" This time Lee wasn't coherent enough to hear his name and a profanity hissed in one sentence. Pleasure was beginning to coil in the pit of his stomach and soon enough he came and white heat shot through him with an earth shattering scream. Somewhere in the back of his head he groaned at what the neighbors were going to say.

All the same he shut his eyes and rode out his orgasm, feeling tired strings of pleasure pull through him he realised that Kimimaro was still moving. Still hissing profanities and groaning. Gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Lee leaned forward up to his ear and started moaning his name biting down on the pale mans neck he moved a little rolling his hips

"Kimimaro. Harder. Feels so good..." It was all a whisper, slowly but surely driving the pale man above him over the edge.

With one last groan, Kimimaro came violently inside of Lee who in turn moaned at the feeling of the others essence filling him. They both collapsed with Kimimaro on top and Lee on the bottom. After his previously absent vision returned, he rolled them both over with the younger on his side before pulling out.

Lee shivered and felt something leaking from his backside. A sharp pain stabbing in his side.

"I love you too." It was barely a whisper but Lee heard it and smiled. Kimimaro was on his neck near his ear, leaving soft kisses all over before slowly moving down to his chest and up again. Lee pulled the others face towards his and smiled, he gently brushed away the white strands of sweat slicked hair from his eyes and kissed him deeply. After pulling away Kimimaro lay on his back wrapping an arm around Lee's waist who was now lying on his chest.

"Lee-kun?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm." Lee was in a daze a few seconds away from falling into deep sleep. He barely realised that Kimimaro was talking, or even that he was replying.

"There's someone I want you to meet, will you come with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I will go with you." Lee mumbled in his sleep.

Kimimaro, smiled before placing a kiss on the top of Lee's head and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Owari. **

**That was thoughrally embarresing. Hopefully the blood will stop flooding to my face soon. Please review.**


End file.
